A Virtual Machine may be a software application that is installed on a physical computer. The functionality provided by the Virtual Machine may be similar to that provided by the physical computer. For example, the Virtual Machine may run software programs. A backup process may copy the data of the Virtual Machine for use in the event that the original data becomes lost, damaged, or otherwise unusable. The backed up data may be used to restore the original data.